Crack ships
by ThatOneNINJAGOfan
Summary: Ok, I think the title says it all, but it's me writing about crack ships, I'll update every chance I get and if you like these ships GOOD FOR YOU. I'm not hating on you. Nor your ship, it's just me not understanding these ships (Read with caution, there's some spoilers)
1. Miraxus

**Hey everyone, how you doing. I bet half of you are going to hate me by the end of this, though. But only if your ship sensitive (meaning if someone says just one thing bad about your ship your going to tear them apart limb from with own bare hands)**

So, lately when I read Fanfiction or look at YouTube videos about most shipped Fairy Tail pairings, I see weird ones. So I thought: hey, why don't I waste more time in my life that I could use to avoid getting a heart attack by actually exercising and write this instead. So first ship (P.S. just know I got these all off the Wiki):

Miraxus (Mira/Mirajane and Laxus): Now, I know a ton of people like this ship. But let's get real here for a second. When do they even talk to each other in a lovey dovey way? During the Phantom Arc: Sure, if breaking a lacrama ball with one punch because the person your talking to pisses you greatly is romantic. During the Galuna Island Arc: Sure, if giving someone a death stare because of not trying to stop someone from almost dying is romantic. But in what universe? Edolas? Grand Magic Games Arc: They only talk about each other like two times, and that's without the other one there. It was when the chariot race when Gajeel, Sting, and Natsu were getting motion sickness. And as we all know all Dragon Slayers get motion sickness, even Wendy. That's when Mira was wondering if Laxus gets motion sickness. Is Mira not allowed to be curious? Seriously. During the Tartarus Arc: This is probably the closest you can get to them even being close to looooving (Happy voice) each other. So Laxus just swallowed a bunch of poison saving himself (in a way), the Thunder Legion, and the city (in a way). Now Freed just carried them back to the Fairy Tail, and once Porlyusica is doing some work on them. And when Porlyusica says that Laxus shouldn't even be alive we see everyone looks shocked. Now you may say she looks more shocked and horrified then anyone else in the guild, but you gotta remember, she is the most kindred soul then anyone else in the guild, and she almost never looks that way so your probably just not used to seeing her this way. Now, when they were preparing to fight the books of Zeref we see Mira looking over Laxus saying she'll get them back for what they've done. Okay most Miraxus shipper at this time would be like "CANNON, CANNON, MIRAXUS IS CANNON!" But think about it like this, someone just poisoned a group of your friends and you have magic, wouldn't you want to go and avenge them. OF COURSE. It's also because of how nice Mira is she's going to go avenge Laxus. Then you might state that she smiled at him. Well smiling is better then frowning or just staring at them blankly.

 **That's it folks, just remember these are the ships that don't make any sense to me. Now this isn't suppose to be like me going "nope, sense your OTP is dumb so are you." It's mostly me just wanting an answer for why these are ships. Now front covers of mangas don't count. Because the characters aren't really doing that. It just art that Hiro Mashima draws for your entertainment. And he's never even hinted at Miraxus. This isn't the only chapter, this will go on for a while. Review all the ships that you want me to talk over and everything. Once again this isn't so I can stop you from dreaming, fan arting, and etc. your OTPs. It's just me, a dumb, fat, un attractive person, writing about ships I don't understand. I'm mostly doing this because I want to ship them, but I can't and I need people who do ship them** **to tell me.**

 **Just know that I've read every manga and seen every episode of Fairy Tail. So you can't just say anything about me not seeing or reading the right episode/manga yet.**


	2. Grayna or Grana

**Hey guys. Hope your computer, laptop, phone, or whatever you used to the read the last chapter still works after you threw it out the window because you were so mad at me. Now, after this World War 3 is going start. Anyway. Hope you understand I'm not crushing your hopes and dreams on purpose, it's just my silly personal opinion and I bet most of you guys already think: well your opinion is stupid. Moving on**

 **Today's ship is:**

Grana/Grayna (Gray and Cana): I know people love this ship and most people now are loading their guns and trying to hack my computer to see if they can find and kill me. BUT, once again you can complain in reviews saying "YOUR OPINION SUCKS, THESE AREN'T CRACKS SHIPS, THERE SHIPS OF BEAUTY!" and "I hate you. I hate you. I bet your ugly in real life." but this isn't going to affect me in any way. THIS IS MY OPINION! Okay enough with that and now let me explain: when do they talk to each other. I say "When do they even talk to each other a lot." because communication is important for a relationship. If you even think about this ship it makes you wonder, why. The only time that the two of them even have a moment together was on an OVA. And those episode are like extra episodes that you don't even need to watch them. So in the OVA Charles/Carla was nagging Cana about her shirt being too low and her skirt being too long. Then Cana points out that Gray's naked and has hearts in her eyes. Also romantic gestures are always rememberable in Fairy Tail. But this one wasn't, I actually went searching for that moments. I even looked on YouTube, and I only found one video. And in the video it just showed a bunch of moments of Gray and Cana doing a bunch of different things that weren't even for each other. I looked on the Wiki and all I got were fact about Cana and Gray about their own history and looks. Nothing about their relationship they share with each other. They also only have one thing in common: there in the same guild. You see Bacchus and Cana makes sense because there has been shown plenty of times that they show affection for each other and something close to love. We even see Bacchus walking out the place Fairy Tail was staying during the Grand Magic Games swinging Cana's **(Basically)** bra in the air. Gruvia makes sense because in the chapter 453 Gray saying to Juvia he'll give her an answer once the war is done. And when the Grand Magic Games are destroyed by the dragons we see Gray literally push Juvia out the way and dies for her. But **(thankfully)** Ulter uses her magic to save everyone, knowing she will rapidly age older. Now before I forget what I'm doing I'm just saying: they have a really hard chance of even becoming Semi-Cannon. There's not even hints of them together, and if there is it's not rememberable and remembering a pair doing something always has to be remembered. Even the episode when Lucy thought that Natsu was going to ask her to be his boyfriend was more rememberable, and lets not forget funny.

 **OKay, now that you've go done and punched your device and are now plotting on a to kill me, let me say this Gray is one of my favorite characters. And I really love Cana's personality, but I just can't see the two of them even remotely liking each other. I can't even remember a moment when the two of them were even standing next to each other (subtracting the times Cana tells Gray about his clothes.) But I really do hope that the 0.0000001% of you not plotting to kill me is kind of enjoying this. In a way. And I know the second I put your OTP up you turn into Natsu when someone messes with Lucy (I forgot when this was, but remember that one time when Natsu yelled "if you so much as scratch Lucy I'll kill you.") But I'm having some fun writing this though. BYa**


	3. Nami

**Hey guys I'm back. I bet nobody missed me though. So I don't have anything to say so let's go**

 **Today's crack ship is:**

 **Nami (Natsu and Mira/Mirajane): When normal Otakus/anime lovers hear the name Nami they think of Nami from One Piece, but we're not talking about that. So as you know I ship Nalu so you can tell I want Natsu and Lucy to go out with each other. So from the Grand Magic Games Arc when Future Lucy came back to past here is a fact that Nalu lovers will love to hear: THEY WE'RE CANNON! So when saw that on the Wiki I fangirled first then looked at other ships. So in mangas and in the anime we see Natsu always caring for Lucy and showing affection for her. Natsu also always sneaks into Lucy's house and I'm pretty sure that Natsu said he did it because he cares about Lucy. But I'm not about to go looking through the Internet for that. Also I've never seen Mira look at Natsu in any special way or talk to him in a special way. The way I see Mira is as a cute, powerful, funny matchmaker. I bet some of you can agree with me about that... Right? Okay so none of you. But I can't see Mira in a relationship too. Hiro hasn't made any character make a move on her (yes I remember the time Bacchus tried, but I'm not counting that) and I think Mira belongs with someone in the future though or with OCs, that's it. Natsu is my favorite male character and Mira is my favorite female characters. But they just don't blend together, you know.**

 **okay I know this whole thing is bold but I'm writing on an iPad and I can't highlight the text I need to to fix it, and I wasn't about to redo this whole thing too. So I should say this one other thing too, I read these FanFiction pieces and look at the fanart and if you made some, posted it on the internet, YOU ARE SO AWESOME. The work is awesome and I can't even do anything close to it, you guys are truly gifted. Anyway here are some future crack ships I'm writing for. (Not all of them though.)**

 **MiraFreed**

 **Laxana**

 **Stinglu**

 **Rowen**

 **Lyready**

 **Stingmi**

 **Minechuss**

 **and etc**


	4. Lyready

**Long time, I know. And if you still hate this then don't read it**

 **Today's crack ship is:**

Lyready (Lyon and Meredy): This ship seems more like out of the blue it has no devolvement. When this ship first came out they didn't really know each other. I know a lot of people like this ship like with every other crack ship I've written. But if you think about it Lyon and Meredy both had a better chance with Ultear. But now Ultear is old, and is missed. She was a cool character in my own opinion. Also Lyon is like a decade older then her. Because Lyon is about the same age as Ultear (before she got old) and when Ultear first found Meredy, Meredy was like five and Ultear was I think in he teenager years. And since Lyon hasn't even gotten younger he too old for her. And we all know that Lyon likes Juvia. Meredy also does have a better chance with Jellal. But once again, he's too old. And Chelia likes Lyon too, but Chelia is too young and I lowkey ship her with Wendy.

 **It been a while since I watched Fairy Tail so I cant really say a lot right now. But in the future I'll probably write. Once I recap then I can write more.**


	5. MiraFreed

**Hey guys, I know what your thinking "will she just stop making these and get a life" well this is my life for the moment and your just going to have to deal with it. But the - 0.0000000000001% of people that enjoy thank you for not adding me on your "to kill" list. But enough of this**

 **Today's ship is:**

MiraFreed (Mira x Freed) Alright, I have one word for this ship: What? Just, what? There is really only one time I can think of that this ship having a moment is when Mira beat the crap, let me repeat THE CRAP out of Freed. Neither Mira or Freed has shown affection towards each other since then, and then I wouldn't call it affection. It's more of Mira trying to stop Freed from killing her brother and a lot of other people. Fraxus to me is really the only ship that makes sense that has both Freed and Laxus is in. Now, I'm not saying that I really ship it, I wouldn't care if it was cannon too because I think that Freed wants to be more like Laxus (not marry Laxus) But Fraxus has a higher chance of being cannon then MiraFreed, I don't even get how MiraFreed was ever popular to begin with though. Neither one of them like each other in the way that everyone thinks they do. Mira, (in my opinion) should just stay single. She has her siblings and that's all she needs. Not a boyfriend or husband (ONCE AGAIN **IN MY OPINION** ) Sure she there might be another character out there that she might meet in the future, maybe when she stops being a bar maid. But if and when that day comes, she doesn't need anyone expect for her siblings.

 **So, those are my thoughts. MY VERY OWN PERSONAL THOUGHTS. You may disagree, but these are my thoughts. And my thoughts alone.**


End file.
